Monika's Bizarre Adventure
by SirMaddy
Summary: Monika is just an ordinary student of the Doki Doki High School. However, when a new boy steps into the lives of her and her friends, mysterious forces and jealousy ensue, leading Monika to do whatever she must to have her man be her's.
1. Part 1 - Phantom Doki

PART I - Phantom Doki

Monika Kujo is your average third-year student at Doki Doki High School. She excels at everything: Sports, classes, you name it. As well as that, she's also president of the school's literature club with her three friends: Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. However, their lives will all change when a cute, new boy transfers to the school and captures the hearts of them all. Especially Monika.

It's May, and Monika is walking to school alone as she usually does. The sun is shining, the trees are blooming, the wind is subsiding, and every student walking by her is happily talking with their friends. Monika doesn't mind walking alone, as she's always listening to 80s and 90s Rock, such as AC **/** DC and Judas Priest, on her phone, as she's a half-blooded Westerner and was much more exposed to that kind of music when she was young. Much more than any of her colleagues, at least.

However, even throughout the optimistic atmosphere of the beginning school day, Monika knew something was… Off...

And she quickly had found that out as she looked up quickly, stuck a sharp, surprised stance, and gazed sharply forward as she sees one of her best friends, Sayori Higashikata, walking with a really, really cute boy. His brown, modest hair flowed in the light wind, his stature was slim, but strong, and his eyes, from what she could see, were a beautifully simple brown, which artistically matched his hair.

For a second, Monika thought an arrow went through her chest.

She had never seen this boy before, let alone Sayori with him! Where did she meet him? How did she meet him? Who is he?! Monika would die for the answers to these questions all throughout the day…

"Good Grief…" Monika says closing her eyes, trying to hold in her flustered attitude from the public, even though her face is burning red hot.

Cut to the end of the school day, Monika had just finished her last period, Calculus, and was heading up to the Literature Club as usual, still thinking about that handsome boy.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika shouts as she flips open the door and walks in. "Let's get today's assignment star-" She was quickly interrupted as she sees her three friends, Natsuki Brando, Yuri Yoshikage, and Sayori Higashikata, surrounding and talking to that same boy. Their faces are all lit with excitement and intrigue; his face is dimmed with a mixture of fluster and clouded agitation.

A menacing aura surrounds Monika as she slowly walks up to the group, who just then notices her.

"Oh hi Monika!" Sayori exclaims, "I brought my friend who's a transfer student here! I thought he'd be a great club member!"

Yuri chips in, "I think he's very nice…"

"H-he called me cute! What kind of idiot does that?!" Natsuki briefly vents to Monika.

Obviously, Monika was losing it internally, but she keeps a completely straight face as she glides over to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Monika, the club president! I'm glad Sayori invited you to visit us!" She shakes his hand, her eyes closed with a big smile, "I haven't gotten your name yet, do you mind telling me?"

The boy finally looks up at her, "My name is Protag-kun, and I'm a third year here… It's pretty nice to meet you all." His tone was almost monotone. His eyes were as densely packed as a white dwarf star.

" _Still cute as fuck_ " Monika thought to herself with her eagle-like, emerald eyes before switching back to reality, "I hope you'll make the decision to join our club! We really do need some more members!"

"Yeah!" Sayori exclaimed.

Natsuki looked away, "Well he does actually respect my cooking! Unlike a certain somebody I know." she says as she looks as Yuri.

"Hey" Yuri retorted, "I'm just not a sweets kind of person…"

Protag-kun looked around a bit, nervous in a sense, "Well…"

The girls, all in unison, perk up.

"I guess I'll join." He finally finishes.

"YAAAYYYY!" The girls all shout in victory as they surround Protag-kun once again, Monika especially trying to get close.

Sayori says something that catches Monika's attention: "It's funny that Protag-kun joined around the time of the festival! Maybe he could help us out as a new member? Maybe at someone's house…?"

The room goes silent, and a menacing aura arises as the four begin looking at each other in slight suspicion and thought. Protag-kun stands there, blank as his unwritten essay, wondering why these girls just went bipolar. Sayori had made a huge mistake announcing such an opportunity to these thirsty girls, with Monika being the most dangerous exception.

"That's a… Great idea..." Yuri assumes a mild defensive stance.

"Yeeaahhhhhh…" Sayori and Natsuki tense up.

Monika quickly looks to break the tensity and, thus, quickly perks up: "Haha, we'll decide that later everybody! Right now, I think we should get back to normal club routine and show Protag-kun what we do in the literature club!" Her smile looks to sober everyone out of the hovering rivalry.

"Haha… Yeah!" Sayori replies with her normal, rowdy decorum, "Let's show Protag-kun how to write a poem!"

Yuri smiles, "Can I exhibit Protag-kun my lexicon?"

Natsuki sneers at Yuri cockingly. "Stop relying on fancy words to make yourself smart!"

The two lightly banter as they join Sayori in talking to Protag-kun. Monika, however, slouches back in the distance and smiles as she begins a plan to bring Protag-kun to her house.

" _Heheh… Once I get these other girls away from him, I'll be able to have Protag-kun all to myself! We'll have a beautiful relationship!_ " Monika monologues to herself, " _We'll kiss, go to the bookstore, listen to music, go on dates, go to the same university, get married, have beautiful children, grow old, and die together! And it'll all start with him coming to My house!_ "

As she sets her plan into action, in her head at least, Monika notices her red, heart-tipped pen on the front desk shake a bit and almost glow.

"What was that…?" She says after double-taking, "I must be imagining things, that couldn't have glowed or… Something dumb like that."

The rest of the club session goes normal as usual and, by 5:00 PM, Monika is walking back home, earbuds tucked in with Van Halen playing on auto. A good distance away from her, Sayori and Protag-kun are also walking home, giving Monika the chance to nonchalantly stalk the two in case of any… Abnormal behaviour.

"I love that boy but… What the hell even are his poems…?" Monika mumbles to herself, "He just threw together a couple baker's dozen words and called it poetry. I _tried_ to be as nice as I could." Her mouth slants.

At home, 11:43 PM, Monika finally devises her plan into length…

"So… I'll call off the club meeting tomorrow so we can 'have extra time to prepare ourselves'. Then, throughout the day I'll catch Protag-kun at every chance and talk with him about coming to my house…" She snickers deviously, "Once the day is over, he'll be fully persuaded and willing to ditch the others for my perfect charm! And if any of the others get in the way… Well I have my means…"

The full length sheet of paper on her study desk with all 27 steps laid out was finally complete. Monika had already gotten friendly with Protag-kun this afternoon, so her plan couldn't possibly fail.

"This plan can't possibly fail!" Monika triumphantly, but quietly shouts in order to not wake up her parents.

Monika notices a word missing on Step 13, however, "Pen", and quickly goes to correct it.

Suddenly, her pen begins glowing, just like she thought she had saw before. The red glow strongly surrounded his heart-tipped pen and commanded a strong authority on Monika's arm as soon as the word " **Pen** " was written down.

"What the he-" Her surprise was cut off as a black fountain pen quickly materialized where the corresponding word was written.

"-ell… A pen… A pen literally just appeared out of nowhere when I wrote down 'pen'! What?!" She shuffles back in confusion and looks at her glowing red pen, "Could've what I saw earlier today…"

Monika shifts back to her paper and writes down another word: "Baseball". Immediately, aura flows from the pen and to where the word was written and with another quick flash, a brand new-looking baseball sat within her very vision.

"Incredible… Whatever I write down becomes reality!" She exclaims and laughs in triumph, "This opens up so many doors! The other girls don't stand a chance now that my pen can materialize anything… I can give Protag-kun so many gifts! Chocolate, flowers, books, games!" Her smile twists a tad larger as she looks at the pen cunningly, "I'll have so many tools to use against the other members… Heheh…"

With a flip of her pen, Monika proceeded to keep writing objects into reality until midnight.

The next day…

"Okaayyy everyone~!" Monika rushes into the clubroom afterschool and grabs everyone's attention at the beginning of club hour, "Today, so we can have more time to prepare for the festival, I'll be calling off club! Let's spend time home around our resources more!"

The other girls sigh in slight disappointment.

"I… guess Monika…" Yuri gets up, "I'll go to the closet and get some of my things then."

"Seems I'm cooking alone as usual," Natsuki remarks with scorn, "G-good!"

Sayori suddenly bursts into the room late, "Hey sorry guys I was late! Protag-kun had to make up a missed test and needed me to show me the room where he could take it!"

Monika quietly grunts in insignificant agitation, but keeps up her positive facade, "Oh, Sayori!" her urge to destroy exponentially increases after hearing Sayori being around Protag-kun, "C-club's been called off today so we can go home and work on our parts of the festival!... A-alone… Like usual!"

A conflicting mental aura arises from Sayori with her horizon-approaching smile, "Oh really?... That's a shame!" Her head tilts with misunderstanding, "I'll be fine though! I won't be alone this time!"

Monika was still smiling with her eyes closed, but when Sayori mentioned not being alone, a spark lit and her interior was flaming.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" She inquires.

"Protag-kun's coming to my house this Sunday to help me out!" Sayori's smile was almost mocking at this point.

Natsuki had just walked out of the clubroom to head home.

"See yaaaaaaaa Monikaaaaaaaaa!" The tiny one waves as her and her bag exits Monika's view.

"B-bye Natsuki!" Monika waves and smiles more trying to ignore what disgusting, horrid thing Sayori had just said…

" _This bitch is trying to take Protag-kun away from me… I'm afraid I can't be subtle like I had hoped to be…_ "

Sayori walked to her usual desk in the clubroom to pick up something that she apparently had dropped…

" _THE OPPORTUNITY IS PERFECT!_ " The voice in Monika's head commands.

She quickly swipes out a piece of paper from her blazer's pocket and, with the now fiery aura of her pen and writing intensity of a man with a notebook of death, writes down a very particular noun.

" **MAGNUM .44** "

In the instant, the loaded western gun appeared on the front desk and was pointed at Sayori's head just a second later with bombastic motion.

"Sayori Higashikata!" The club president yells with full authority, "The gig is up! Protag-kun is not going to your house! He's going to mine!"

The threatened girl turns around dramatically and, to surprise, appears not threatened at all.

She flashes a smirk, hands on her hips with a slight tilt to her pose.

"Heheh… Of course you'd try a trick like this, Monika!" Sayori points with solid conviction, shaking the room, "Trying to take me down with something as petty as a gun! Pathetic!"

Monika is confounded, "W-what?!" she stutters, "I have a magnum .44 pointed right at your head! One pull of this trigger and your brain matter will paint this clubroom!"

"Nyohoho" Sayori giggles, "But where did you perhaps get that revolver?"

Once the interrogator, now the interrogated, Monika sweats.

"I-I… I b-borrowed from my Da-"

"LIES!" Sayori yells, "I know exactly how you got that gun!"

Her arms fold as Monika steps back in confusion: " _H-how can she have known?!... No no no, she's bluffing, this is the ultimate bluff. My power is too foreign and new to this world to have been ratted out so quickly!_ "

"Hehehe…" Sayori again chuckles, "I know you have a special power…"

" _WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!_ " Monika's mind goes into shambles.

"I know you have a special power that had allowed you to access that kind of object… And how do I know this? Because…" Tension drowns the room, " _ **I**_ have that same type of power!"

Monika points the Magnum further towards Sayori's face.

"Impossible!"

"Very possible."

Sayori then begins lighting up with a brilliant, rose aura, similar to how Monika's pen had lit up. A powerful presence radiated ominously from the girl as an overarching, dominating figure escalated, seemingly out of nowhere, from behind Sayori and materialized itself before Monika's very eyes.

"N...No way…" Monika utters, her hand lowering as the towering figure, at least twice and a half Sayori's height, finally detailed itself. A large, muscular, jet-black body with a completely bald head. White grid-lines covered its body all from under its neck, contrasting the jet-black; its eyes were pale white, with the exception of the small pupils looking as deep and dark as the abyss. The body shape was absolutely ripped and humanoid, but the entirety of it was otherworldly and anything but human. To top it all off, it bore a sinister, purely white smile as it lurked behind Sayori, legs hidden, and glared right into Monika's emerald eyes.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Monika points her finger in confusion and a feel of breaking nerves.

"I just told you" Sayori said as her legs crossed and her arms spread out, "It's my power; it's the same kind of power you have… Just, in a manifestation that fits me. Personally, I know it as a 'Stand' rather than just a power."

She smiles wider and strikes a menacing pose; her left hand on her hip; her back arched; her right hand clawed up in the air; her legs in a dynamic stance.

"I call it… [STREETLIGHT MANIFESTO]!"

Monika stands there, shaken by Sayori's confidence and power.

"EAT SHIT!" She yells as she finally fires her Magnum six times right towards Sayori's forehead.

"FOOL!" The target yells back as her stand rushes in front of her and deflects every single bullet with lightning-fast strikes of its hands, annihilating every atom of lead in merely a second.

Monika drops her gun.

"Fuck."

Sayori points towards Monika, "NOW IT'S MY TURN TO ATTACK, BITCH!"

Streetlight Manifesto glides towards Monika like a fighter jet, readying its fists to clobber her into oblivion.

Seeing the stand approach her so quickly, Monika starts shaking her pen: "Work you motherfucker! DO SOMETHING!"

Then! As Sayori's stand's fist is mere centimeters from Monika, a brilliant aura again bursts from the pen, stronger than ever before, and summons a green fist out of the top of the pen, which punches back and counters the blow of Streetlight Manifesto.

"WHAT?!" They both yell.

Sayori's stand glides back as the green fist's entirety makes its way out of the pen, flowing out like water out of a geyser. The green mass soon materializes itself as a humanoid figure, not as ripped as Sayori's, but with much more of a glimmer and leanness. Its emerald body was like plasma, and covered on this green body were many different quotations and excerpts and texts from various pieces of literature of history.

"Shakespeare… Steinbeck… Rowling… Poe… Twain…" Monika muttered as she stared at her stand's magnificence, because coating it was a red, heroic cape and a fabulous matching-red hat topped with a quill feather. Topping off the look were a gleaming pair of yellow, fiery eyes that shouted justice and class.

"My my…" Sayori grinned, "Seems your love for Protag-kun, I would guess at least, manifested your stand from just a pen into a fighter like mine."

A green radiated around Monika and her stand now; her back facing Sayori; her hands on her hips.

"Heh… I guess the game is over, Sayori." Monika, like the flash of a gamma ray, turns towards her and delivers a menacing pointing gesture like that of a finger gun, "Because my love for Protag-kun reaches above and beyond the stars! WE ARE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS THE LIKES YOUR KIND HAS NEVER SEEN BEFORE!"

Her whole body turns around as she crosses her arms, a menacing darkness covering her eyes. Sayori now clearly unnerved.

"You have a name for your stand huh? Well I do too! I call it: [ONE YEAR OF LOVE]!"

An invisible force shakes the room!

"Tch… You have the audacity to pose like that so quickly… Heh…" Sayori regains her composure, "Let's test the power of our stands then, Monika!"

Monika and Sayori walk toward each other slowly and menacingly, a green aura surrounding Monika; a red aura dominating Sayori.

"Your deathwish then, HIYAAAAAHH~!" Monika quickly shouts as her stands launches in an assault.

"STREETLIGHT MANIFESTO!" Sayori shouts back and her stand unleashes a flurry of punches: "DURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURA!"

One Year of Love strikes back: "DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!"

"DURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURADURA!"

"DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!"

The sounds of punches exchanging between both stands at incomprehensible speeds, their fists impacting each other at least thrice a second, the classroom floor around them starts splintering while the two girls keep their distance from the intensity of Streetlight Manifesto and One Year of Love clobbering each other.

" _Gah… Why am I feeling these pokes all over my body?_ " Monika holds back any reactions visually, " _Is it perhaps because my stand is getting hit as well?_ "

Sayori experiences the same thing, " _This isn't as good as I'd thought it'd be… Her stand has an edge in physical prowess… I feel the needle-like jabs getting stronger on my body._ "

The tornado of Green and Black swirl up even more as their kicks and punches destroy any desk and chair within their perimeter.

" _It seems going for concentrated fast strikes is the way to go with her_ " Monika plans, " _I can sense the strength in One Year of Love, it swells like my love for Protag-kun!_ "

Sayori twitches in reaction to a certain jab to the shoulder, " _Fuck, I need to step back!_ MANIFESTO!"

"DURA!"

"DOKI!"

The two stands exchange a final tie of a kicking blow before gliding back in defense.

"How'd you like that test, Sayori?" Monika swaggers with a smug grin on her face.

"Heheh… It was a good warm-up, I'll tell you that. Now it's time I show you the true power of my stand!" Her arms and hands stretch out downwards.

"Eh?" Monika grunts.

"MANIFESTO!"

Streetlight Manifesto then begins glowing red, a dark red, a hot red, its whole body turns from jet-black to the deep red in just a few seconds. The area around Sayori starts noticeably heating up as steam radiates from around her.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off, MONIKA!" Sayori yells, "You're about to feel the FIRE OF MY ANGER!"

Both of the girls start sweating, Monika's blazer and vest especially don't go well with the swelling heat filling the room.

"W-Why is it getting so hot?!" Monika starts fanning herself.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF STREETLIGHT MANIFESTO! It manifests my emotions as elements of the world! Such as my anger now represented by absolute, uncontrollable heat!"

The now hot-red stand raises its arm towards the opposing stand and unleashes a stream of fire at a blazing speed.

"Shit! ONE YEAR OF LOVE!" Her stand blocks the stream of fire as best it could, "GAAAAHHHHHHH~"

Monika and her stand still stand proud, "Fuck… I've never felt something like that before…"

"Hahaha! There's more where that came from! MANIFESTO!" Her stand charges towards Monika again.

"Another close-combat bout huh?! LET'S GO!" One Year of Love fires its next barrage: "DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI"

Streetlight Manifesto, instead of also attacking, crosses its arms and erects a shield of fire in front of it, blocking all of Monika's stand's blows.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID, MONIKA?!" Sayori's stand's shield falls and its attacks begin: "DURADURADURADURADURADURADURA!"

One Year of Love, surprised, tries its best to dodge the strikes, but is inevitably hit by several kicks.

"Agh, my hip!"

Monika's stand glides into the air and away from Manifesto, but Manifesto counters by throwing several fireballs towards One Year of Love.

"DEFLECT!" Monika shouts as her stands slaps away each orb with enough force to shatter every bone in the human body. Right as the last orb was deflected, Manifesto jumps up leaving a trail of fire in its wake and launches an uppercut charged with pulsating magma, the two stands were inches apart from each other.

"The punch is so close, Monika, you have no other choice! That punch will unleash a horrible discharge!" Sayori yells amongst the chaos.

Sweating profusely, she responds, "Yeah! Seems I don't!" Her emerald eyes glisten, "I'll make it the best damn choice then! HAAAAAH!"

"DOKKKIIIIIIII!"

"DURAAAAAAAA!"

One Year of Love grabs the magma-charged fist with both of its hands and holds its tightest grip around the hand.

"WHAAAAT?!" Sayori is bamboozled, "You idiot! The explosion will obliterate both of our arms if it's compressed like that!"

However! Monika amongst the fight, with the piece of scrap paper, writes down: " **HIGH-PRESSURE HOSE W/ WATER, TEMPERATURE OF -100C** " which materializes a long, tactical hose attached to a sizable water supply that chilled with mist of the arctic water.

The heat of the magma is digging into Monika's hands; the heat of the magma is starting to discharge.

" _Let's hope this works!_ " Monika flips the hose switch and unleashes the impossibly cold water of the now-materialized hose at the aerial stands' hands.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Sayori yells even louder.

The water hits Manifesto's fist and a enormous cloud of steam rushes and smothers the clubroom, accompanied by the severe hissing of the magma being cooled by the water.

"I think I stopped the blast…" Monika wafts the steam away with her stand.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blasts away the crowd of steam.

"Woah!" Monika is pushed down in surprise, " _What's with the strength of this gust?! It's like a hurricane in here!_ "

The wind continued, it was harsh and unforgiving, screaming a loud series of whirls and swooshes. Monika was pushed down to the floor and barely was able to keep her ground. Desks around the classroom were being blown around; the lights flickered; the room's door slammed shut, resonating a loud BANG!

Then, Monika finally got a good look at the end of the classroom.

"Goddamnit… It's coming back," Sayori was saying to herself on her knees, hand over her head, eyes closed. "I hate this feeling, only he's able to suppress it…"

Monika's eyes were raised, "The hell are you talking about?! And why is this wind here!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Streetlight Manifesto, now a grizzly, cold gray, and Sayori command a striking, sinister pose with their arms spread out up-high.

"FEEL THE PAIN OF MY COOPED-UP SORROW!" she yells as the wind escalates to another echelon of power, now pushing Monika and any other unbroken desks towards the chalkboard.

"GAH!" Monika grunts as her back hits the wall in merely a split second, "Fuck! _I can't even get up, my back hit the wall so fast… It feels fractured…_ "

"Right now, the wind manifested by my depression, my coiled-up depression, is reaching speeds of 70 km/h! You're helpless now!" She smiles wickedly, a tear streaking her face, "If an object hit you at this speed, you'll be gored to shit."

Monika's expression dims even more.

Streetlight Manifesto shifts in front of Sayori, now holding up a large shard of a broken desk toward Monika's direction.

"Sayounara, Monika!"

" _Fuck fuck fuck, if I let that thing hit me I'm as good as dead. How the hell can I get out of this?_ " Monika looks around desperately, and luck strikes, as her pen and paper enters her view, paper pinned against the wall and pen rolling up indefinitely against the same wall. The objects around a couple of feet away.

Sayori then releases the large shard of wood.

" _I've got one chance to deflect this…_ ONE YEAR OF LOVE!"

It was only a second, but Monika's concentration slowed time by at least ten-fold.

"DOKIIIIIIIIII!"

'CRACK!'

The shard was smashed into dozens of pieces with one precise strike.

" _Thank God, now quickly let me grab my pe-_ "

"I'VE GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Sayori stands there, right in front of the closet, arms crossed with her stand as dozens of wood shard from broken desks now float around her.

" _Quickly, my stand, grab the pen and paper!_ "

One Year of Love extends out from Monika and heads to snatch the two writing objects.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DEFLECT THIS!"

Monika's stand grabs the objects.

"HURRY HURRY HURRY!" She yells as Sayori releases the wood shards like bullets.

One Year of Love throws the objects towards Monika and shifts right in front of her to take on the shards.

"DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!"

Sounds of wood being smashed echoed at least ten times a second, her stand's fists ignoring any resistance from the wind and shattering almost every shard that came its way.

Well, almost.

'SPLAT'

Monika screamed: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!" A shard was missed by her stand and struck her shoulder with intensity. Blood soaked her uniform around the area and pain pulsated through her entire left arm.

"ALMOST A BULLSEYE!" Sayori triumphantly laughed.

" _Goddamnit I missed!_ " Her breathing intensified six-fold, " _At least… At least I'm right handed, I can still write._ " She grabs her pen and holds the paper to the ground. " _Fuck this hurts so much. It feels like my arm is gonna fall off…_ " Monika starts writing.

Sayori notices, "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Her stand levitates even more shards of wood around her this time, "MANIFESTO! FINISH HER OFF!"

Monika finally jots down what she needed: " **IRON BARRIER** "

The shards fire, but then they're immediately stopped by a large, sturdy, metal barrier that standed upright blocking the spot where Monika was by a significant margin. Each shard shatters at the barrier, each with audible shattering sounds.

"Seems you can no longer keep relying on your manifestation of depression anymore!" She yells out against the wind while standing against the barrier, holding back any sign of pain.

"GaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Sayori yells out in frustration, more tears streaking her face, "YOU BITCH!"

The wind strengthens, but it's ultimately rendered obsolete by Monika's barrier.

" _I'm safe for now… Now I just need to fix up this wound._ " She looks at her bloodied shoulder, still rippling with pain, " _One Year of Love… Thank God I have you for times like these._ "

Grabbing her pen, she writes down: " **FIRST-AID KIT** "

As soon as she had taken off her blazer, rolled up her left sleeve, and opened up the materialized medical kit, the wind had suddenly and somehow strengthened more and was now accompanied by a furious, dark raincloud that drowned the ceiling of the clubroom and gave birth to a new humidity.

"How the-!?"

Then! A blinding flash for a millisecond! The entire room boomed and Monika felt a sudden force reverb behind her.

" _What the hell is going on!? Why did I feel a shock on my back? And why does it smell like something's burning?!_ "

Monika peeked around her barrier and discovered not only that it was singed black, but that Sayori was walking towards her in a menacing fashion, right hand on hip and her left hand in a tight claw gesture.

"IT'S ONLY GETTING WORSE, MONIKA!" Sayori's eyes now covered by an ominous darkness, tear glints still visible, "You've really caught me on the wrong day, how terribly unlucky for you Monika… Depression is where my manifestations become the strongest!"

Streetlight Manifesto fades in behind Sayori, now surrounded by a cloudy, ghostly aura and a dark, navy blue.

"Heh, the only unlucky part for me is that I've never lived in a rainy part of the country! Otherwise I'd be used to your conditions!" Monika smuggishly replied, " _I have a plan to use her powers against her… I just need to get close…_ " Her mind speaks as she grasps a key object to her plan, written into existence alongside the first-aid kit.

"You better watch out, Monika! Heh… Lightning has stricken your barrier a minute ago, and just after one strike, it's not looking strong anymore!" Sayori sticks in her hand in her blazer pocket, " _Take the bait, I dare you…_ "

" **MILITARY BAZOOKA** " Is jotted down on Monika's paper, and the according item appears in Monika's arms.

" _As heavy as I thought it would be… My left arm's still healing, so I need to pull this off with only my right._ "

"MANIFESTO!"

BOOM! Another lightning strike punctures Monika's barrier, hitting her with a stronger shock and smashing the iron wall with a crippling blow.

"Looks like I just need one more strike! MANIFES-"

Monika then rushes from behind the barrier and shoots her bazooka towards Sayori, emitting a thundurus roar as the small rocket bursts from the smoke of the launcher at, despite the wind, unfightable speeds that could circle the classroom in a second. Monika was blown back to the teacher's area as soon as she fired, hitting the wall even harder than before.

"SHIT!" Sayori yelled out, "MANIFES-" the stand could barely block the attack before it made contact, brutally blowing Sayori back to the other end of the room in a glorious explosion that subsequently ended the clubroom's hurricane.

"Heh… Looks like that concludes the weather report for today." Monika slowly stands up, smiling in victory and fighting the injuries sustained from the conflict. "Now I just need to patch on the rest of the kit and make my way to Protag-ku-"

An icicle lands sharply and abruptly with precision right next to Monika's left cheek, stabbing through the chalkboard and gashing her face.

"What the… At this part of the country during this time of the year-" Monika's stand swiftly blocks another launched icicle and shatters it with the galiant, emerald glare and strength of its body.

"D-DON'T THINK I'M DONE JUST YET!..." A struggling voice sounds from the back.

Smoke clears and reveals Sayori standing by a cyan, chilled Streetlight Manifesto which was emanating a cold fog around its legs. Its master was striking a headstrong pose, an open hand over her face, showing her eyes, with her other arm struck out and spread out. Her legs were clearly hurt, but still stood proud and dynamic.

"Your dirty tricks are sickening me, Monika. You're not even using your stand!" Sayori accused, "Face me like a real woman! A real woman who wants a man's love, LIKE ME!"

Ice began conquering the domain around Sayori's area, leaking out slowly like a virus and devouring the classroom.

"YOU'VE **REALLY** PISSED ME OFF NOW!"

Monika smirked.

" _Heh, just what I needed._ " She stares down Sayori, grasps the item in her hand, and readies an olympic stance, "I'LL TAKE YOU HEAD ON SAYORI! ONE YEAR OF LOVE!"

Monika begins the mad dash with her stand hovering and following her.

"I'LL SWALLOW YOU IN ICE AND SQUEEZE ALL OF THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, BITCH!"

The ice spreads more across the destroyed clubroom, covering desk fragments, the busted ceiling, and even Sayori's bag. However, Monika runs through all of this despite her previous injuries, her feet only touching the ice for milliseconds each step. Sayori erects ice pillars and barricades to stop Monika, but One Year Of Love, with a quick 'DOKI!' destroys each attempt with ease. Jumps are made to maneuver the icescape, dashes are performed last-second to dodge icicles, and breaths are taken at least twice a second in this tense situation.

" _Thank God only my upper-body was hurt during her hurricane. If my legs were damaged too, my plan here would be invalid!_ " The distance begins closing, " _Just need to get closer!_ "

Sayori smiles widely, eyes shining with blue confidence, "I'll destroy you with one punch if my ice doesn't kill you first!"

Monika is only a foot away, however, the physics of ice finally kicks in and Monika slips and violently lands on her non-injured shoulder, sliding in front of Sayori's range, only inches from her legs.

" _SHIT! WHY'D IT HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW?!_ "

"GOT YOU NOW MONIKA!"

Monika grips the item hard and, with faith, aims up and throws the photograph towards Sayori's face. Manifesto catches it.

The blue-eyed maiden looks at the roughed-up photo.

"W-what is THIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS?!" The girl shrieks in unwarranted surprise, "H-H-H-H-HOW, W-WHY IS THIS?!-"

The photo displays Protag-kun laying in a furnished and clean king-size bed on his back. The kick, however, was that he was almost completely nude. His flat and semi-muscular chest; his strong arms; his slender legs; his boxers barely blocking his 'lower regions'. Protag-kun's expression was topped with a wink, a kinky smile, and a hot-pink blush around his cheeks.

"Aaaahhhh~ T-THIS IS M-MAKING ME F-FEEL WEIRD!" Sayori saves herself from falling back out of loss of control, now blushing like a tomato and breathing with no filter.

Monika now stands up and smiles in true victory, the room now steaming around her as Sayori's ice melts into uncontrollable fluster.

"Glad I had such a dirty mind in order to create such a detailed picture!" Her arms cross, "One Year of Love's special ability is dependant on my mind and my imagination, I've just found that out as you can tell. Lucky for me, I'm a writer and adorer of literature, imagery comes naturally!" Her right hand now shoots out to perform a gun gesture, "And what also comes naturally is my tendency, my battle tendency for the love of my man! The greatest mistake you've made this afternoon, Sayori..." One Year of Love mimics Monika's gesture, hovering over her, "Is pissing off a woman like ME! ONE YEAR OF LOVEEEEEE!"

"M-MONIKA WAI-"

"DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!" Monika's stand clobbers Sayori rapidly, her body being struck at least four times a second as its powerful, emerald fists lay consecutive, meaningful blows over and over again on her face, chest, arms, abdomen, and legs. Strike after strike after strike; "DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIIIIIIIII!"

One final blow sends Sayori flying into the wall near the back's doors. A massive 'CRASH' is made as her flying, unconscious body blows a massive hole in the wall, sending smoke and debris all over the small perimeter of the crash site.

One Year of Love, its brilliant red hat, cape, and fiery eyes shining with greater glory, returns to Monika's side and fades.

"I didn't want to do it, Sayori, but I had no choice…" She grasps her still-injured shoulder, "After what you tried, you had it coming… At least I can finally take time to heal and finish the afternoon…" Monika sits down and grabs the first-aid kit.

While Sayori lays in the destruction of the clubroom's and its neighbor's wall, another menacing presence lays amidst. In the clubroom closet, the somehow structurally-sound door stays slightly ajar. Through this gap, a sinister, purple eye peeks through…

 **PART END**


	2. Part II - Cutting Tendency

**PART II - Cutting Tendency**

Monika lifts herself up back onto her feet with her shoulder wrapped up and her wounds softened. Saying the clubroom was a mess, at this point, was a massive understatement; the area was a wreck, and the two fighters were lucky that just about everyone on the west wing of the school had left home. Hopefully Sayori wakes up and gets herself back together before anybody else comes by to see her in such a state that Monika had left her in, and hopefully Sayori will stay quiet enough.

"This situation is too ridiculous for any regular person to believe." Monika mutters to herself, "I shouldn't have to worry about this getting out there, especially to Protag-kun." Her arms cross and her face slightly pouts.

Monika walks towards the exit of the room and tucks her pen and a folded piece of paper into her blazer's pocket, signaling One Year Of Love to fade away.

" _Protag-kun's classroom should be on the east wing, I can still get to him if my prediction's correct._ "

Suddenly, Monika hears the clubroom's closet door slide open behind her.

"H-hey Monikaaaa…" Looms a familiar, shy voice.

" _What the-_ " Monika turns around. She sees that straight, slender purple hair and that innocent stance.

It was Yuri.

" _Fuck fuck fuck she was still here?!_ " Internal panicking ensues as Monika attempts to keep a cool exterior, "Heeeyyyy Yuri! I didn't know you were still here!"

The velvet maiden smiles, "Oh you k-know, I just got l-lost in my books like… y'know, usual." Her expression tenses "What happened h-here though?..." She looks around.

Monika wraps her arms behind her back and holds her signature stance, "I have no idea Yuri! I'd had just came back here because I forgot something, and all of a sudden, the clubroom was a wre-" A knife flies past Monika's cheek and slams the wall in the hallway behind her, leaving a red gash on her face.

"...ck…"

Yuri's eyes had now changed, and her smile took on a wicked decorum. She had now possessed a gaze akin to that of a king cobra locating its next prey. The purple irises had lost all modest detail of sanity and now conformed to a straight, berserk feature of dementia. Fangs were bared.

"For someone who was in Theatre, your acting skills are terrible, Monika. Actors in shitty 80s slasher flicks are better at convincing me of their humanity than you are, bitch!"

Monika fumbles backwards in justified surprise, "Where the hell did that knife come from…? Don't tell me…"

A dark, almost-fiery blue aura exerted itself around Yuri as she tucked her hands into her skirt pockets, legs about intertwined.

"I have what Sayori has, and what you have. It's what you call… A 'stand' correct? I couldn't hear much from the closet, I will admit I got a bit distracted re-reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, though it was especially hard to focus when Sayori threw a hissy fit and started a hurricane in the classroom! Ridiculous, am I correct?!"

Monika's legs fidget slightly, her stance straightens. "Yeah I know rig-" Another knife flies by her, gashing her other cheek.

"A-are you just really bad at aiming?! Or do you just like cutting me up?" Monika yells in agitation, "Where are you even getting these knives?!"

Yuri smiles wider, "You want me to answer all of your questions in a mere second?"

A third knife flies at Monika with much fiercer speed, this time directly at her face, forcing her stand to come out and deflect it with a forceful backhand strike. In that same second, Yuri's stand finally reveals itself to Monika's eyes: Coated with the same dark-blue aura, it appeared to be that of a male human figure, completely shaded black, with the exception of its regular, plain eyes and its regular, plain black irises. Its eyes were the most clear thing about it. Yuri's stand also appeared to be wearing a long black trenchcoat with a long-tipped trilby hat, hands in its pockets. Everything was black with only grey-ish outlines indicating some sorts of features about it. The sheer darkness of the figure concealed all of the intricate details and conveyed endless mystery, almost as if it was a ghost of some sorts. Suddenly, it swiped out a combat knife from it's back and held it up menacingly between its fingers.

"Do you like my stand…?" Yuri grins, "I think it's really quite perfect for me! The enigmatic atmosphere it presents really protrudes a sense of fear and uncertainty, which is what I think is a key element in horror."

Monika steps forward and away from the clubroom door, "You said you'd answer all of my questions in a second, but I'm still yet to know where the hell those knives are coming from."

Yuri's stand swipes out another knife, this time a kitchen knife, with its other hand.

"You'll be surprised to know that my stand can take possession of any knife in the world and materialize it here through the pocket dimension in its… well, pocket!"

"Eh?!" Monika is perplexed.

The knives began levitating behind and above Yuri's stand.

"I gave it a really neat name," Yuri raises her index finger up, "THE BLACK PARADE!"

Monika steps one more time forward, "Well at least you gave it a creative nam-"

The two knives are launched like bullets.

"DOKIDOKI!" screams One Year of Love as each knife is smacked aside.

"You're really bad at letting me speak huh-"

A knife flies by Monika's skirt and rips the bottom-left of it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE?!" Yells Monika as Yuri giggles maniacally.

"You're a fool to let your guard down, MONIKAAAAA!" The purple maiden shouts as Black Parade closes in for a physical attack, combat knife bared into a stabbing motion. One Year of Love counters the first attack by grabbing Black Parade's armed left side and holding it up, but suddenly, a bronze, Egyptian dagger materializes in it's other hand and aims a stab towards One Year's right side, who promptly elbows the dagger out of Black Parade's hand. The black stand then kicks One Year's stomach, loosening it from the opposing stand's hold, leading him to follow up with an uppercut to to it's plasma green face, knocking it back and leaving it seemingly open to Parade's blade.

"This'll be a quick end!" Yuri laughs as Parade swiftly stabs towards One Year's chest.

" _Heh, too predictable."_ Monika smirks as One Year dashes with unprecedented speed to Black Parade's right side and delivers a heavy blow to its head, knocking it through the clubroom wall into the hallway, which also knocked Yuri onto the ground and into the wall, not breaking it like her stand did. The battle seemed already decided.

"It seems you've forgot the physical prowess of my stand, Yuri! One Year of Love not only beats Sayori, but you as well in both speed and streng-" A knife strikes Monika in the left calf. Blood covers her lower leg, gushing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH Ssshhhittttt!" Monika screams as the piercing pain infiltrates her skin and tissue, almost toppling her, but she manages to keep standing with her other leg.

Yuri then begins to stand back up.

"That was a really good hit, Monika, it felt gooood…" Yuri rubs the bleeding right side of her head, blood dripping down all the way to her cheek, "But I thought you'd already know it isn't as easy as one punch." She continues as her eyes intensify with fury, her wicked smile evolves, and her tongue reaches out to taste the bitter blood smeared on her finger.

Monika, still fidgeting and grunting from pain, uses her stand to remove the steel blade from her calf, despite the messy and agonizing dismissal of the weapon.

"Jeez, I can't stop getting stabbed can't I?" Monika mutters, breathing intensely,

Yuri laughs like a witch with her finger on her lip as Black Parade materializes behind her, armed, "I hope you're prepared for more!"

Dozens of knives begin to materialize behind Black Parade, appearing to be sourced from a dark void in the stand's hand. Every single blade, each unique in terms of country origin and construction and size, were pointed towards Monika.

" _This is looking really familiar…_ " Monika takes out a piece of paper and her pen and begins writing down 'Steel medium shield.' "I need to get out of this room and form a strategy, taking her on like this is suicide if she truly has access to every knife in the world." The shield materializes in her grasp, covering a good chunk of her upper-body.

"Monika, WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE!" Yuri spreads her arms and yells as the army of knives are launched at Monika, akin to super-sized bullets going at supersonic speed.

"ONE YEAR OF LOVE!" Monika yells as she runs for the clubroom door, holding the shield up chest-head height while One Year handled deflecting any knife 'aimed' at Monika's lower half.

"DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!" Yells the stand, it's fists, and the clanging of the metal of each blade. ' **WOOSH!** ' and ' **DING!** ' fill the entire room as the fury of Black Parade is unleashed from Yuri's infinite arsenal. After sustaining several injuries from One Year tanking the impact of the knives, Monika finally escapes the clubroom and into the sunny hallway, a fresh sight to the tired eyes of the club president.

"My shield's a wreck, what kind of power goes into launching those knives?-"

' **CRASH!** ' goes the clubroom's wall a few meters in front of Monika and across from what remained of the clubroom's entrance. Yuri's stand smashed a hole in order to exit the clubroom; combat knives were now equipped in each of her hands.

"You idiot, Monika," Yuri shouts as she twirls both of her dual-wielded weapons. "This hallway makes the massacre easier!" Her twisted expression multiplies and mixes with the blood-stained half of her face. Yuri's teeth resembled that of a Coyote snarling at its prey.

Monika writes down on her paper as more knives appear behind and above Yuri and her stand: "Legendary Steel greatshield." The colossal object materializes with a loud ' **THUNK!'**. It almost even extends to the edges of the hallway walls and expanded beyond Monika's height, almost beyond her stand's height. It was truly a shield from a fable of great myth. Inscripted on it were illustrations and markings indicating the wielder could be a great hero of English legend.

"Well, it allows me to do this at least!" The club president shouts and starts dashing away from her position, crouched over to make sure her spawned wall can maintain coverage. " _If I can just get to a safe area… Like a… Like…_ " She thinks while holding onto speed like a cat holding onto a branch for dear life.

"Clever!... Well, not really!" The opposing girl responds as knives begin pounding the colossal shield, pounding the shield with so much force that the blades stab through the thick, metal membrane. Eventually the blades hit the shield so rapidly that it knocks over in just a few seconds and falls to the wooden ground with such force that it crashes through and falls to the bottom floor.

"You can run, Monika, but you can't escaappppeeeee!~" Yuri jumps over the hole and runs in Monika's direction, equipped with knives still, her stand close behind also sporting a dozen mid-air blades. She turns a corner.

"Monnikaaaa!... I promise I'll kill you quickly if you let me have Protag-kun!"

Meanwhile, in the Boys' bathroom in the next perpendicular hallway, Monika is bandaging her leg up in one of the stalls.

" _I wouldn't put it past Yuri to end up checking this bathroom too, but she'll most likely look in the Girls' first… Now I just need to figure out how to counter The Black Parade._ "

Monika looks at her paper, " _Maybe… I can fight fire with fire… Firepower. After all she cooperates synergy with her stand like I do._ "

Chaotic crashing and smashing emanated from next-door, shaking the Boy's bathroom even.

At that same time, Yuri exits the Girls' bathroom, which is now in complete shambles due to the fact she raided every stall with an onslaught of blades.

"If you want to play a game of suspense, I can perfectly do that, Monika! In fact, I bet you're hiding in the Boys' bathroom, huh?!" Yuri shouts out in hope of a sound while kicking open the bathroom door, playing with her knives and blushing, "That'd be really perverted if you were! Then again, I have touched myself in here quite a few times during club hours-"

Bullets and flashes of light and fire begin flying from the dark bathroom, accompanied by the ruthless rhythm of an automatic firearm! Yuri, caught by surprise, takes a bullet to her left hand and loses her grasp of her weapon.

"SHIT SHIT, BLACK PARADE!" She shouts as she takes cover while Black Parade forms a shield with its knives, nullifying any bullets.

"What the hell, Monika?! A gun-" A beep interrupts Yuri as an explosive charge of C4 detonates at the door, parallel to her, blowing a massive hole where the door once was and sending her flying across the hallway and yelling obscenities.

" _This is my chance!_ "

Monika books it out of the Boys' bathroom, rushing down the hallway in the direction where she came from while shooting off a volley of bullets in Yuri's general direction. Of course, Black Parade deflected each of these shots with incredible accuracy. Monika rounds the corner, smacks her paper against the wall, and writes down another medium shield like before.

" _This'll be heavy, but I've endured far heavier!_ " Monika continues her mad dash down to the other side of the school's west wing, hoping to fully loop. Meanwhile, Yuri rounds the corner, left hand and head still bleeding with her uniform worn from the explosion. Some edges of the skirt were blackened and her blazer was noticeably absent, leaving her vest and white dress shirt exposed. Yuri's expression was now less that of composed madness and more of the nature of unraveled fury.

Three knives materialize in between the fisted fingers of her right hand, "That was fucking CHEAP, MONIKA!" She yells as she flings the weapons towards her target, which are followed by exponentially more knives by Black Parade.

"ONE YEAR OF LOVE!" Monika yells as her stand 'DOKI's as many blades as possible while its master ducked and utilized her shield.

"Fuck!" she yells as One Year noticeably takes more hits than before, causing cuts to appear and scatter all over her her body. Monika flings the shield at Yuri like a disc while firing off more shots from her rifle and walking backwards. Black Parade calls upon the same knife shield as before, signaling Monika to continue her dash.

"What the hell could she be possibly accomplishing by doing this?!" Yuri's teeth start gritting, "If she thinks she can tire me out, then I'll just preserve my stamina…" Her expression lightens up, despite the visible damage, "That's right… I can't let this fight get to my head. I must be at my best-as-possible state for Protag-kun!" She stands calmly in the hallway for almost a minute before proceeding past the stairs.

Yuri walks calmly around the upcoming corner, a smile on her face, and back into the original hallway where the clubroom's doors are. The walls still destroyed, the hole in the floor present, and the windows to the right miraculously undamaged. At the end of the hallway, Monika laid there on her stomach with a .50 caliber sniper rifle, on stand, aimed down the corridor.

" _Shit!_ " Triggered through Yuri's mind as soon as she had noticed, prompting her to take cover behind the corner wall, " _Why didn't I expect her to pull out something like that!? I'm still not confident enough in my stand to deflect or block a SNIPER RIFLE bullet, I could've been dead!_ " Eventually, a smile returned, " _N-no problem. I think I can snipe her back._ BLACK PARADE!"

Yuri's stand summoned another barrage of knives, which were aimed around the corner and down the hallway.

" _C-checkmate._ "

The knives are launched at their usual jet speed and Yuri quickly heard the long-awaited sound of blades smashing the wall and, even better, flesh.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Yuri screeched and jumped around the corner, face blazing with glee from the brand new sight of Monika at the end of the long hallway a bloody, metal mess.

"That fool thought she could steal Protag-kun from me…" She laughed so hysterically that breaths were needed to be taken every couple of seconds, "NOW SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! HE'S MINE, HE'S MIIINNNNNEEEEEE-"

" **DOKIIIIIII!** " A familiar battlecry yells as Yuri is unexpectedly clobbered and thrown down the hallway. Monika plus One Year of Love stand triumphantly at the corner, the former now equipped with a beretta pistol aimed at Yuri's felled body, the emerald shadow crossing its arms behind her.

"I suggest you take a closer look at 'me', Yuri… Because you didn't kill me." She holds up her scribbled piece of paper, "That was a fake body double I had wrote into reality and stationed with a sniper rifle. I'm honestly really lucky you took your sweet time getting here…" She grins, "It's ironic how you tried to stay composed, but were too consumed to even notice the fak-"

A knife flies toward's Monika's right shoulder, but for the first time, she dodges it with a calm shift to the left, eyes closed in confidence, her hand in her skirt pocket appearing to be holding onto something.

"I'm not a fool, Yuri."

Monika unloads her magazine onto the felled girl, but Black Parade deflects each shot while in front of its master, now sitting up with her head a bloody mess. She jaggedly stands up, with a crackled voice: "BLACK PARADE!"

The dark stand materializes kukris in both hands and closes in on One Year, delivering a horizontal cross-slash utilizing both blades. One Year swiftly ducks the attack and aims a punch towards the opposing stand's gut, but Black Parade counters with a somersault over One Year and an attempted double-stab in the back. However, the green stand quickly dashes to the side and unleashes a flurry of punches that pushes Black Parade towards the hallway wall parallel to the hallway window. Yuri, now standing and rugged, initiates her stand to fire a flurry of knives from behind Monika's stand. The blades fly immediately after materializing.

"Fool!" Monika yells as One Year shifts away and dodges the blades, leaving the squad of weapons to hit Black Parade.

Yuri grins.

Black Parade blocks the knives with a quick emergence of another blade shield. The two masses collide with a soul-shattering explosion of clings and clangs as dozens of knives laid on the floor. Those dozens of knives now floated and aimed themselves at One Year and Monika as Yuri and her stand stood confidently behind her sharp storm.

"You think I'm stupid enough to not calculate your speed into the equation?!" Yuri spouts furiously, her eyes akin to the flare of Proxima Centauri, "Thank you for coddling the fire into my favour! Your stand better protect you, MONIKA!"

Monika, behind her stand and in-front of the impossible onslaught, took out an object in her pocket.

" _She hasn't moved since I punched her, so let's hope this works._ " She says as she presses a button on the object.

Abruptly, a gunshot of unheard magnitude shocked the scene to a pause. Yuri was incapacitated to the ground by a heraclean force. She dropped to the ground in sync with the knives.

It was the Sniper Rifle positioned by the fake Monika at the end of the hallway, apparently attached to the object, a remote, in Monika's pocket.

"Aaaahhhhhhh… M-Monika… What was that…?" Yuri muttered and coughed as the pain in her right leg was almost-paralyzing.

Monika, looking down at Yuri, holds out the remote and her Beretta, "I could say it was the result of you losing your shit, but it's really a plan that worked because of you trying to keep your shit. If it wasn't for that minute you took in the other hallway, it would've been impossible for me to set up the remote-controlled Sniper Rifle and the fake Me." She continued with some lightly expressed sympathy, "It's funny, despite how physically powerful One Year is, I couldn't take you head-on. We almost seemed equals even."

Silence dominated the next few seconds before Yuri weakly laughed and lifted herself up onto her arms.

"Y-you think I-I'm going… D-down to t-that?" She laughed harder, coughing, as Black Parade materialized behind Monika with two Bowie knives ready to butcher her.

"Well, it would've been better if you did…"

" **DOKI!** " Responded One Year of Love to Yuri's stand as it clobbered the latter into the windows, promptly hitting Yuri hard enough to send her flying backwards into the hole of the hallway, made by the greatshield from before. A loud ' **BONK!** ' sounded as her unconscious body hit the bottom.

"Sorry I had to end it so quickly, but I didn't feel like being gored to death in my school's hallways."

Yuri looked somewhat peaceful and calm now, despite her physical injuries and rugged look in the blazer-less version of her uniform. Of course, It was not like Monika was in pristine condition either. Her uniform, mainly blazer and skirt, had suffered multiple rips and tears. Bloodstains still remained on her leg, shoulder, and arm.

" _I could've been ironic here and placed some knives down there for her to fall on… Oh well, she's bad enough with the sniper rifle injury._ " Monika thought to herself, "I hope that was the last encounter I need to suffer through… Protag-kun should still be in the east wing…" She brainstorms and pictures the school map in her mind, "Going through the garden in the middle of the school should be the fastest route. I'll also take this opportunity to write myself a new uniform, so I don't look like… _This_ for Protag-kun…" She looks down at her ripped uniform, dabbled with bloodstains and char-marks.

Monika walks off, relieved, towards the stairs, stand now-invisible and pen in-hand.

However, an unbeknownst spectator sits in the garden on a wooden bench. They smile with a sinister fang in anticipation as their legs dangle up-and-down, playfully...

 **PART END**


End file.
